Pure Idol
by Kagamine Akira
Summary: Yoshida Minako is 11 years old, but a 2nd year in Junior High School? Her older sister Miki wants to become a pure idol, but suddenly, Chieri Sono graduates! But the reason why is because...


Akira: Hello minna san! I know I'm starting a lot of stories here, so it'll be longer to update. This is based on AKB0048, the anime I fell in love with watching - which led me to my AKB48 fandom today. So, please enjoy!

* * *

**The New Idol ~ Chapter 1**

**By: ****_Kagamine Akira_**

* * *

Yoshida Minako's POV

* * *

Konnichiwa. My name is Yoshida Minako. **(AN: Her kanji name is 吉田美奈子。****No, I did NOT use Google Translate, I used my poor Japanese skills to type it out. Yes, I can type kanji/hiragana/katana on my computer ^w^) **I'm 11 years old, 2nd year in my Junior High School. Yes I get that a lot. _Why are you in 2nd year? Aren't you supposed to be an elementary school student? Grade 6? _I skipped Grade 6, because it was too easy. I moved up to Sugiyama Junior High. 1st year was also too easy, and I found my place in 2nd year, I'm now 2nd place of all of the 2nd years, 1st being my sister. **(AN: I googled up the kanji name: 椙山。****Not 杉山！****Anyway, it's an university, a real university. Okay, I just randomly thought of the name Sugiyama, so... Sorry for all the ANs.)** I live in the planet Kiyumastar. Where entertainment isn't supported. It's legal, but not everybody approves of it. I like entertainment, but I'm not a fan of AKB0048. They always talk about achieving their dreams and hopes, the kirara, etc. Worse, my older sister Yoshida Miki (吉田美樹) loves, no - worships them. She's auditioning for the 82nd Generation. Remember Chieri Sono a center nova? The dude that writes the lyrics for 00 decided that they would have a position called 'Pure Idol'. A pure idol means their heart cannot be compared with another. Miki is aiming to be one. You know usual members have heart lining in their hair and eyes and graduated have diamonds in their eyes and hair? Pure idols have stars instead.

"Ne ne Minako~ Do you think I can be a pure idol?" She asked me. We were sitting on a hill, looking over Kiyumastar.

"Depends. It's up to you, I'm not being the idol here. It's your dream." I replied. A breeze blowed, causing my long purple hair to fly.

"Minako, you look like you can be an idol." Miki says. "You can be a pure-"

"Stop forcing your dreams on me." I spat. "00 are for the weak who rely on such laughable hope, when they are at their most desperate."

Miki slapped me. "AKB0048 isn't like that! You don't even know them well! How about you see them perform once! You will see!" She grabbed her phone. "This is the latest live. I haven't seen it yet though, we can watch it together! It's in Akibastar."

* * *

"Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Yes!" Maeda Atsuko the 14th yelled out.

"Minna san, Chieri here!" The pure idol said. "This is going to be my final performance as an idol of 00. I have my own reasons to leave. I want to work in the administration, to help other girls out there to achieve their dreams. Sorry for the sudden notice." She smiled.

"So, this will be Sono Chieri's graduation concert!" Mariko said.

"AKB! 0048!" Yuko sang.

_"It's RIVER! It's Chieri's favourite song." Miki said._

_"RIVER?"_

"Kimi no me no mae ni, kawa ga nagareru, hiroku ooki na kawa da, kuraku fukakute mo, nagare hayakute mo, obienakute ii, hanarete ite mo." Takamina sang.

* * *

The song ended after a few minutes.

My heart was pounding and my cheeks were pink, like I was really excited.

"Man, poor you, Chieri leaving." I said. I pat her head.

"Don't pity me." She said. She held my wrist tight. "It's decided I'll be the next pure idol, and you're not changing my mind." She turned away, her neck length hair flowing in the wind.

My eyes widened, I could've sworn I saw her glowing in the sunlight.

"Ridiculous." I said to myself. This is where I, Yoshida Minako, making one of the biggest decisions of my life. I never thought that I would say this but, _Yoshida Minako is going to audition to be in the 82nd generation._

* * *

Miki's POV

* * *

My little sister is so despicable. She doesn't even know how much I want to become an idol! When will I ever be able to beat her?

"Miki." Minako said.

I turned around, my golden eyes filled with tears. "What is it?"

"I'll support you okay? I'm going to audition as well, so lets audition together!" She said.

I nodded. We both began practising. We practised my favourite song, Kibou ni Tsuite. **(AN: 希望について is the kanji name. It means: About hope)**

"Kibou ni tsuite, boku wa katarou, na mo naki shijin no you ni (you ni), atsuku (atsuku), kimi ga namida ni, kureteiru nara!" I sang.

"Nagusame yori mo,yagate (yagate), shiramu (shiramu), sora wo katarou ka?" Minako sang. I looked over at Minako, lights were surrounding her. _Kirara? _She's not an idol yet! I saw it, more and more kirara surrounded her, like she was wearing a dress of light. It was amazing, even Chieri wasn't this radiant on shows. We're just practising here!

We recorded our video and sent it to the AKB0048 administration. I'm crossing my fingers, I need any luck that I can have. I need it much more than Minako needs it.

* * *

Chieri's POV

* * *

"Chieri, are you sure about this?" Tsubasa asked me. "You're only 16!" **(AN: 3 years have passed since Chieri was announced Center Nova.) ****  
**

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I want to study more about the dress of light Sensei Sensei was talking about. Only a true pure idol can wear it, which means its not me." I said. "Maeda Atsuko the 13rd could've been a pure idol, she wore the dress of light."

"Chieri, all the former idols wore the dress of light. Acchan the 13rd was dazzling enough to replicate the exact soul of the original Acchan." Tsubasa said. "That's why she was center."

"Pure idols are supposed to wear a dress of light." I said.

Tsubasa's phone beeped. "Yes? Okay, we're going to."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going to meet Sensei Sensei, new entries are here." Tsubasa said.

The drive to where Sensei Sensei was wasn't far.

We began to look through the different entries.

I chose an entry by two girls from Kiyumastar.

* * *

_"Konnichiwa! My name is Yoshida Miki. I will be Kibou ni Tsuite." _

_kibou ni tsuite  
boku wa katarou  
na mo naki shijin no you ni (you ni)  
atsuku (atsuku)  
kimi ga namida ni  
kureteiru nara  
nagusame yori mo  
yagate (yagate) shiramu (shiramu)  
sora wo katarou ka?_

_"My name is Yoshida Minako. I will be performing Shoujotachi yo."_

_"Ehhh? Weren't you performing Kibou ni Tsuite?"_

_"Shh, remember we're recording!"_

_"Oh right. Go ahead Minako."_

_sora ni chira batta hoshi no_

_dore ga ichiban ni_  
_kagayaku no darou?_  
_kikaretemo_  
_dare mo kitto kotaerarenai_  
_kurayami no saki ni_  
_koko kara mienai hikaru ga aru_

_SUTEEJI no katatsumi de_  
_mogaki tsudukeru_  
_kuyashisa ya munashisa mo_  
_seishun no toki_

_shoujotachi yo_  
_mou sugu yoake ga kuru_  
_yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru_  
_WOW WOW_  
_shoujotachi yo_  
_nani mo akirameru na_  
_kanashii koto nanka subete sutete_  
_zenryoku de_  
_zenryoku de_  
_hashirunda!_

_hito no me ni fureru hoshi to_  
_kizukarenai hoshi_  
_soko ni wa douiu sa ga aru no?_  
_hikari todokanai kurai ni_  
_hanarete iru to ka_  
_kumo no seida to ka_  
_jiyuu ga hoshii_

_omou you ni ikirarenai ima no jibun ga_  
_modokashiku fuan nara_  
_senaka wo osou_

_nayami nagara_  
_itsushika tsuyoku nareru_  
_kyou no namida wa ashita no chikara sa_  
_WOW WOW_  
_nayami nagara_  
_mae e arukidase yo_  
_tachitomattara soko de owaru_  
_ganbatte_  
_ganbatte_  
_shinjirunda_

_shoujotachi yo_  
_mou sugu yoake ga kuru_  
_yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru_  
_WOW WOW_  
_shoujotachi yo_  
_nani mo akirameru na_  
_kanashii koto nanka subete sutete_  
_zenryoku de_  
_zenryoku de_  
_hashirunda!_

_"Wow Minako! You're so good! You were dazzling!"_

_"Hehe, aligato."_

* * *

What did I just watch? A pure idol. A real one. "Tsubasa Tsubasa! Look at this entry!"

I showed her - Yoshida Minako was it? Her entry.

"This... I've never seen it before! She's just auditioning and kirara are flocking to her! Even the successors when they perform, when Acchan the 13th was here... This girl is even more radiant!"

"We also have to be careful. DES has been capturing young girls with the heart linings. They want to use them as power to take over us. They modify their bodies, do their lining turns from hearts to upside down hearts. I have no idea how they do it." I said. "We have to keep an eye on her, she has a star lining already." I studied Yoshida Minako's face once more. "I'm going to Kiyumastar."

* * *

Akira: How was that? Review, fav and follow minna! :)


End file.
